


Lessons Learned

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Alison have a nice, sensual moment together, but it doesn't go exactly as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write some Emison smut, but I didn't want to write just smut, so this happened.

“If they ever invent time travel, you know what I would do? I would go back to when I was fifteen and slap myself, for a number of reasons, but primarily because of missing out on this,” Alison whispered into Emily's ear.

'This' was both girls naked, and Alison lying on top of Emily. Emily would probably slap her fifteen-year-old self, too, and maybe that past Alison as well, then kiss current Alison.

“Time travel would have changed a lot of things,” Emily agreed.

“I don't know if life would have been so interesting, though. A life without A, can you imagine?”

Actually, Emily was starting to be able to imagine. A was gone and the five girls had been free of that freak for six months. It was now the summer after their Freshman year of college and all of them were back in Rosewood for the summer. Spencer was leaving soon for an internship in Philadelphia soon, though.

“It doesn't matter anymore,” Emily said in a wistful voice.

“No, it doesn't,” Alison sighed, a wide smile coming across her face. The smile turned into a grin and she sat up so her hips lined up with Emily's. Then she rolled her hips in just the right spot and Emily sighed happily.

“You're really good at that.”

“For someone who was never with a girl, I guess I am.”

She did it again, with some more force, and Emily rolled her own hips. A couple minutes later they were in a rhythm. Emily's back arched up with each movement and Alison leaned down to kiss her. They continued their grinding for a few more minutes before Alison decided it wasn't enough and she plunged her hand between them and slid two fingers into Emily. Emily took the cue and did the same to Alison.

Still in rhythm, they moved their hands in fast movements, hooked their fingers in just the right spots. Alison had perfected a wrist movement that made Emily practically crumble so Emily had to always think of a way to match that. Emily thanked her parents, evolution, or whatever, for her very dexterous thumbs; she was able to touch Alison in that oh-so-wonderful spot while her fingers stayed inside the blonde girl. When she did that, Alison closed her eyes, bent her neck to the side, and let out a long breath.

“You have some tricks, too, Emily Fields,” she said in a breathy voice.

Emily slowed down a little bit for a second. “I feel like we're forgetting something.”

“What we're forgetting is that talking isn't getting us anywhere, so, faster, please.”

So Emily shrugged and did as she was told. Alison was getting there quickly and Emily couldn't wait, because she loved to see Alison at that moment. 

Meanwhile, outside of Emily's house, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer were coming up the front steps.

“Do you think Ali's gonna be mad we're late?” Hanna asked.

“I really don't think so. She's been in a very good mood lately, and she is different than she used to,” Spencer said.

“Yeah, but she's still kind of a hardass,” Aria interjected.

Spencer shrugged. “Well, she's usually nicer when Emily's around, so I think we'll be good.”

Hanna was the first one to the door, she was about to knock but Spencer stopped her.

“Emily said we could just come in, since she and Alison would probably be upstairs.”

The three girls went inside, and seeing that the other two weren't in the living room, they went upstairs. The hallway was quiet and they couldn't hear any voices coming from Emily's room. Except they did hear a voice when they entered.

“Oh, God, Emily!” Alison screamed, her hips writhing around against Emily. She aggressively planted her mouth on Emily's and gripped Emily's hair. “Now it's your turn.”

Emily smiled, but something in the doorway caught her eye. When she looked over, she jerked so quickly she almost pushed Alison off the bed. “Oh my god.”

“Oh my god,” Spencer repeated. Aria and Hanna were seemingly frozen.

Alison and Emily scrabbled underneath the blankets and stared at their three friends.

“Uh, sorry we're late,” Spencer said in a weird voice.

Alison closed her eyes, then slowly opened them. A small smile appeared on her face. “It's no problem, Spencer. Do you think you girls could leave the room for a few minutes, so Emily and I can get changed?”

“Uh, yeah,” Spencer said, her voice cracking. She took Hanna and Aria by the arms and led them out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Alison buried her hands in her face.

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah,” Emily agreed, still a little bit shell-shocked.

There was silence for about a minute before Alison sighed and said, “Well, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later. Now it's out of the way and they'll learn to knock.”

Emily opened her mouth, but couldn't make anything come out.

“Now, I said it was your turn and I wasn't lying.”

“Ali, I don't know if I'm... there anymore.”

Alison smirked and quirked her eyebrow. “Oh, honey, I can get you there.”

Then she disappeared under the covers, and her head, covered by the sheet, popped up between Emily's legs.

“We have to be quick,” Emily said in a quick, hushed tone. “And quiet. They might be right outside the door.”

“I'm sure they'll knock for now on. And like I said, I'll get you there.”

And she kept her word.


End file.
